so Random its not in the series
by Destiney Hope
Summary: Here it is the ultimate in the " Destiney has finaly lost her mind" theory its just random READ IT!oh and btw its meant to be crap:


**So Random its not in the series**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the GF characters I only own Kaori**

**erm ok so I had pent up randomness I just had to get out this fic is meant to be crap so lets get on with it.**

It was your avarege normal day with the Snow Kids and everyone was in the conference room watching a show called _How to survive life if your a really famous football player_,Suddenly Artie the pirate burst through the door and ran over to Tia

" Tia"he said " I've just randomly decided to come and sweep you off your feet to the wambas planet where we will get married and have Kids called Mary-Sue and Gary-Stu"

Tia blushed and said " yes Artie I will go with you and marry you I am bored of Rocket reciting the alphabet backwards while we have sex "

and with that they left to get married and according to the post card that slipped under the door just after they left had a great time.

The rest of the Snow Kids stared at the door Tia and Artie had just left through then Rocket burst into girly tears and started yelling the alphabet backwards till a faceless window cleaner knocked him out.

Warren who had been sitting there quietly the whole time for Random reasons stood up to leave when Kaori ran through the door " Warren I've just randomly decided in the last fifteen seconds that I am deeply in love with you" and the two of them started making out right there in the middle of the conference room.

Then Sinedd just Randomly walked in and over to D'jok and started to kiss him then D'Jok took Sinedds hand and pulled him towards the bedroom which had magically been en-suite to the conference room the whole time.

Mei suddenly started yodeling then ran to the balcony and through her self off it to her death ,Well it would have been if Corso hadn't been there to catch her and Introduce her to his nephue who was older than him Aragorn . Just as Mei was about to kiss Aragorn she saw Gandalf and went to snog him instead leaving Aragorn to make out with Frodo and i'm coming off point.

Any way the conference room was buzzing about what just happend to Mei when Ahito magicaly dropped down in a dying heap " Thran" he said

" Yes" Thran said fearing the worst like the authoress had made Ahito fall in love with him but no all Ahito said was.

" I was the one who broke your Ipod last week not Micro-Ice and It was me who killed your puppy when we were five not the mail man" Then Ahito died right there in Thrans arms

Thrans eyes filled up with tears " I loved that puppy"

Ahito randomly came back to life for long enough to say " I just died and you don't care? some brother you are" then he died again leaving Thran to reply

" I was just reading from the script"

Lurr for some reason randomly skipped into the room naked and dragged Micro-ice away to have magical lizard sex . you could hear Micro-Ices screams of " Lord save my soul" all across genesis.

Down the hall Aarch just randomly started cleaning up his desk he had his butt in the air and his head was facing away from the door as Artegor walked in dressed as a naughty nurse high heels and every thing

" hello Aarch" he said in a seducing fashion " Nice day"

Arch jumped up and turned to face Artegor and instead of telling him to go away he grabbed him and lay him down on the desk and the both of them had naughty nurse and walrus sex.

Mark not wanting to miss out on being Random sterted swinging on the chandelleire which then fell breaking his neck and he was rushed to"_hospital" _by naked shadows players.

Yuki stared around her surveying the scene before her Kaori was making out with Warren in the middle of the room,Thran was crying over his dead puppy next to Ahitos dead body ,Tia was gone with Artie,Mei had jumped off the balcony ,Micro-Ice was having an unfortunate time with Lurr,D'jok and Sinedd were having magical rival sex and Mark had broke his neck

Yuki sighed and started filing her nails suddenly the couch she was sitting on ate her leaving only her hair behind not that anyone noticed.

Down in the medical base Simbai was feeding her pet Venus fly trap when it bent over and bit off her head,she ran around like a headless chicken for about ten minuets before finally dropping dead and Jado had to come and clean the blood that suddenly turned to acid under his feet and burnt him to a crisp.

**the end.**

**epilouge**

well there you go randomness

" wait" Thran said Nothing happened to Clamp or Sonny

" Oh ok" Destiney Hope said

Clamp and Sonny were in Clamps office when a random Ice-cream truck fell out of the sky and crushed them to death

**The official and proper end.I think. yay random * eats more chocolate* Review it if you loved it review it if you hated it JUST REVIEW IT**


End file.
